


Lips Are Not Just for Kissing

by beren



Series: In His Kiss [2]
Category: Tokio Hotel, Tokio Hotel RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-03
Updated: 2008-07-03
Packaged: 2017-11-27 03:21:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/657474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beren/pseuds/beren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to <a href="http://beren-writes.livejournal.com/379193.html">It's In His Kiss</a> - Bill has ideas to push his and Gustav's relationship to the next step.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lips Are Not Just for Kissing

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Soph for the beta :)

**Title:** Lips Are Not Just for Kissing  
 **Author:** Beren  
 **Fandom:** Tokio Hotel RPS  
 **Pairing:** Bill/Gustav  
 **Rating:** NC17  
 **Disclaimer:** This is a work of fiction, the real people in it are used without their permission and I definitely don't own them or have any copyright to any part of any of them. I do not believe any of this happened, is likely to happen or should happen it is simply a story created around known facts about those involved.  
 **Warnings:** bodily fluids  
 **Summary:** Sequel to [It's In His Kiss](http://beren-writes.livejournal.com/379193.html) \- Bill has ideas to push his and Gustav's relationship to the next step.  
 **Author's Notes:** Thanks to Soph for the beta :)  
 **Word count:** 3,334  
[Long Fics](http://beren-writes.livejournal.com/393184.html) | [HP Short fics](http://beren-writes.livejournal.com/393945.html) | [All Other Short Fics](http://beren-writes.livejournal.com/393419.html) | [Series Fics](http://beren-writes.livejournal.com/393693.html)

"You've had blow jobs, right?"

Tom almost spat his tea across the room at Bill's choice of conversation opener.

"Come again?" he had to say it, even if he was pretty sure he had heard Bill correctly.

"Blow jobs," Bill said a second time and sat down in the seat across from him, "you've had several, right?"

Although they did tell each other everything, this was not usual breakfast discussion and Tom was having trouble getting his head round it.

"Yes," he said carefully, not sure where Bill was going with this conversation.

In point of fact, blow jobs were one of his favourite things and he had significant experience, although no where near as much as he made out for the cameras.

"What feels good?" Bill asked, looking at him very earnestly.

Tom's brain was slow when he had only just climbed out of bed, but he was beginning to catch on now and he had a sneaking suspicion this had something to do with Gustav. Bill and Gustav's rather surprising relationship had now been going on for three weeks and Tom was no longer worried Gustav was going to wake up one day and realise he'd made a huge mistake. With Bill he had never had that worry, because once Bill went into something with his heart, about the only thing that could turn Bill aside was a small nuclear blast, but he had been a little anxious about Gustav and had been fully prepared to hand Gustav his teeth for breaking Bill's heart. However, the pair was so sweet together it made him roll his eyes, so it was not an issue.

"Has Gustav asked you to..?" he felt the need to ask, just in case.

At a logical level he knew Bill was quite capable of taking care of himself and that no one pressured Bill into anything Bill didn't want to do, but he couldn't help feeling a little big brother protector-ish. Bill wasn't overly experienced with relationships and Tom felt it was his duty to make sure Bill was okay.

"What?" Bill asked, clearly not quite on the same page for a moment.

"Why are you asking me?" Tom put it in simpler terms.

"Oh," Bill said, eyes opening in realisation and Tom decided that they really shouldn't have these types of conversation before caffeine, "oh, no, he hasn't asked me to ... um ... I ... it's that ... I kind of want to."

Since Tom had never in his entire life had any desire for another man he had absolutely no experience with wanting to be on the giving end of a blow job at all, so he had to think outside the box. He knew how far Bill and Gustav had gone in their relationship, because Bill had told him and so far it was just kissing and some heavy petting, but he could understand why Bill might want to move it on to the next level. That Bill wanted to be the one taking the initiative was not a surprise at all.

"And you want to know what to do?" Tom wanted to make very sure his sleepy brain was on the right track.

Bill nodded.

"Well I know what to do in principle," Bill told him, blushing a little, which given that this was Bill who usually had no shame, was rather cute, "I'm not that naive and I looked it up too, but you know for real and I don't want to get this wrong."

Ever the perfectionist, that was Bill, and Tom couldn't really blame his little brother for covering all bases. The fact that he was about to give Bill advice on blow jobs had him a little conflicted, even if he did realise it was somewhat hypocritical. On the one hand, he wanted Bill to get the best out of his relationship with Gustav, but, on the other, he just couldn't imagine Bill doing what they were about to talk about. He and Bill talked about everything and he may have shared tales of his exploits on many occasions, but that didn't mean he wanted Bill out there doing similar things. It was a protective instinct that he just couldn't shake, but he couldn't tell Bill to go ask someone else either.

"Okay," he said after trying to tie up his mental objections, "first of all, no teeth ..."

====

Bill was possibly a little over excited, but he couldn't help himself; that's the way he was when he had something planned that he was looking forward to. He was nervous, because this was a big step, but nerves had never stopped him and it was a good kind of nervousness that made his stomach flutter.

"Hey," he said, walking up behind where Gustav was watching someone move the drum kit.

Bill loved his boyfriend with all his heart, but even he could admit that Gustav was a little on the anal side, especially when it came to his drums.

"Hey," Gustav replied, sparing him a glance and a small smile.

When it came to drums and them being moved, that was a lot of acknowledgment and Bill felt his heart swell like it seemed to do whenever he was around Gustav these days. The rest of the world would have probably just got a mumble, so he was very happy to have had a smile. Bill would be the first to admit that he liked being the centre of attention, but he was learning patience when it came to certain things. Tom had almost died laughing when he'd admitted that.

"Are they almost done?" Bill asked, peering over Gustav's shoulder to see what was going on.

"Almost," Gustav replied and Bill took that as an opportunity to slip his hand into his boyfriend's.

They had to be careful, their relationship wasn't common knowledge outside the close team and they had both agreed it wouldn't be any time soon, but they were behind some packing crates, so Bill didn't see the harm. The fact that Gustav was wandering around with a smile on his face half the time had freaked a few people out, in fact one magazine headline had read "Is It Love or Drugs?", but there was no way Bill was letting anyone stop Gustav from smiling.

"I wanted to get you alone before we have to be anywhere," Bill said quietly, resting his chin on Gustav's shoulder.

It was going to be complete madness in about an hour until after the concert and Bill had plans to put into motion before that. Gustav actually turned to look at him properly then and he could see the sparkle of interest in his boyfriend's eyes.

"Want your wicked way with me?" Gustav asked with a very mischievous smile.

"Always, Juschtel," Bill said while doing his best innocent look, "always."

Gustav's smile became a fully fledged grin and Bill's stomach did the fluttery thing again. He only hoped that he wasn't about to try and move too fast; he was never quite sure with Gustav. That was one of the things he found exciting about the relationship; he could never quite read Gustav. He had an idea, but Gustav was one of those people who often made it difficult to know what was on his mind, and that difference intrigued Bill. He had always been able to read Tom and Georg was as about as difficult to read as the big signs in infant school that had said "C is for Cat", so he never had that with either of them. He was sure he would get the hang of Gustav eventually, but for now it added a nice bit of spice.

"Once they have it off the truck I'm all yours," Gustav told him and then turned back to where the drum kit was being moved.

Bill wondered absently if people would think he was weird if he started to worry that much about his microphone.

It was another ten minutes before Bill could drag Gustav away from his drums and then he all but pushed Gustav onto his and Tom's bus. He knew Tom had gone off to check his guitars and to talk to David about something to do with an up coming appointment, but he didn't know where Georg was, so he figured they were less likely to be interrupted on the first bus rather than Gustav and Georg's.

Bill found himself being pushed up against the side of the bus the moment they were inside and he kissed Gustav back as fiercely as Gustav kissed him. They were both completely on the same page it seemed and Bill simply adored kissing Gustav. There was power in Gustav's kiss, just like there was in the drummer's compact body, and it made Bill go weak at the knees just thinking about it. When an insistent tongue ran along the edge of his lips, he opened up instantly and he allowed his mouth to be plundered and plundered in return as they wound around each other.

If he hadn't had other things in mind, Bill could have gone on kissing for the whole forty minutes or so they had left, but he did have a plan. When Gustav moved on from his lips and started kissing down his neck, as Gustav seemed to like to do, Bill decided it was time to make his move.

"How ... how," he had difficulty speaking when Gustav sucked on a particularly sensitive spot just below his ear, "would you ... like ... ummm ... to take ... this ... ohh ... another ... step."

Gustav stopped instantly and pulled back a little to look directly into his eyes and he had to blink because his brain was just a little foggy from the kissing. He knew the expression on Gustav's face, it meant he was being assessed carefully and meant that Gustav was very much interested, but wasn't sure, because he was trying to work out what Bill meant.

"How?" Gustav asked carefully, but the way they were still glued against each other from the waist down let Bill knew he was not being rejected.

Usually Bill was very good at expressing himself with words, but he still hadn't figured out quite what to say.

"Can I," he began to say, slipping his hand between then and down over the growing bulge in Gustav's jeans, "umm ... can I suck you?"

It sounded coarse in his ears and didn't really express everything he wanted to do, but it would give Gustav the general idea. For a moment he couldn't read Gustav at all.

"Bill," his boyfriend said, reaching up and tucking a stray lock of hair behind his ear for him, "you can do anything to me you want," Bill smiled, "but, I don't want you thinking you have to or anything."

Bill's smile widened at that.

"Oh god, I want to," he admitted, feeling the butterflies in his stomach doing loop the loops.

He was beginning to think that he was, maybe, a little orally fixated; just the thought of what he was going to do made him hard in a way that usually took Gustav's hand.

"You really want to?" Gustav sounded a little surprised and Bill had to wonder if his reaction to this idea was unusual.

He nodded, fiddling with his fingers and hoping Gustav would say yes, because he had it all planned in his head. It was quite possible he was vibrating on the spot.

"Then I'm all yours," Gustav told him with a small smile that he knew was reserved only for him.

Bill couldn't help the little squeak he let out; so far everything was working out wonderfully. Pushing Gustav backwards he moved them until there were in a part of the bus with a little more space and, when he had Gustav backed up against the table, he slipped to his knees. He made very short work of Gustav's jeans and had pulled Gustav free from his underwear before Gustav could so much as squeak. As he had expected, Gustav was already pretty hard, they were both still teenagers after all and their kissing session had been very heated, but Gustav was no where near as hard as Bill wanted him.

"Bill," Gustav said in a voice that was barely controlled, "what if someone comes in?"

They were in the main part of the bus, but Bill didn't expect interruptions, so he just smiled upwards and then, holding Gustav in his hand, flicked his tongue over the head of Gustav's cock. By the way Gustav's eyes closed and something between an expletive and a moan came out of his mouth, Bill was pretty sure that any sensible thoughts had just flown from Gustav's head.

The taste that exploded on his tongue was interesting; definitely different, somewhat musky and salty and, as he carefully sucked the head of Gustav's cock into his mouth, he decided he liked it. Gustav's hands were gripping the edge of the table and Bill used the tip of his tongue to run down the slit on the underside of Gustav's cock and watched with interest as Gustav's knuckles turned white. At least he seemed to be heading in the right direction.

He played for a little while, using his tongue and suction in different ways and gauging Gustav's reaction while looking up at his boyfriend through his long lashes. When he gently employed his tongue stud and sucked at the same time, Gustav shuddered and gasped and almost fell over, so he decided that that might be a little too much unless he had Gustav pinned to a horizontal surface rather than a vertical one.

It hadn't taken long to bring Gustav to full hardness and Bill was definitely enjoying himself, but after about ten minutes or so his jaw began to ache. Clearly it was going to take practice on his part to keep this going as long as he really wanted to, but he decided knowing his limit now was better than making an idiot of himself, so he stopped playing and went after his prize in earnest.

He'd read about deep-throating and had asked Tom about what it felt like, but he wasn't that brave yet, so he contented himself with taking Gustav's cock as far into his mouth as he could and sucking hard.

"Oh my god," Gustav said in a rush where all the words seemed to be one, "Bill ..."

Anything else Gustav might wanted to have said was lost in a gasp and some very heavy breathing as Bill bobbed his head a few times, almost letting Gustav go before taking him back in again with as much care as he could. That was just the reaction he was after, so he set to alternating the sucking and the bobbing and Gustav's knuckles stayed white on the table all the time, and Gustav appeared totally incapable of coherent speech, which made Bill think he was doing it right. The odd little movements of tongue made the game more interesting and he would have smiled if he hadn't had his mouth full, because he was enjoying himself that much.

The further he drove Gustav on, the more he felt the arousal pooling in his own belly and it felt good. He liked the tight need and he didn't really care if he got off or not; it was just wonderful. When he had started, he had not been sure how he was going to end this, but now he had no doubt he was going to suck Gustav until Gustav had nothing left. The whole thought made him shivery inside and he drove on, determined to make Gustav surrender completely.

Then there was a noise somewhere behind him.

"Oh hell, I did not need to see that," the sound of David's voice and a very hurried exit almost made Bill stop, but at that moment Gustav bucked into his mouth, tried to issue a warning that was way too late, and hot liquid hit the back of this throat.

He swallowed automatically and moaned long and loud at the wonderful shots of arousal the whole experience sent through him. It made him feel good in a way nothing else had before and he was positive he was going to want to do this lots and lots.

When he finally pulled away, having sucked Gustav dry, his boyfriend was blushing a lovely rosy pink and the way Gustav's eyes kept flicking to the door made him smile. A suspicion was beginning to dawn in the back of his mind and he wondered silently if Gustav didn't have something of an exhibitionist kink under that cool exterior. Rather than bringing it up, however, he filed it away for later investigation.

"God, Bill," Gustav said as Bill climbed to his feet, "where the hell did you learn to be that good at that?"

That made him beam, because he had been terribly afraid he wasn't going to be any good at all. He was pretty sure Gustav was exaggerating for his benefit or was, quite possibly, biased, but that didn't mean he wasn't going to take the compliment in the spirit with which is was given.

"Beginners luck," he said, licking his lips and letting his tongue stud show just for a moment and enjoying the way Gustav's eyes zeroed in on it instantly.

"I think I just died and went to heaven," Gustav told him, staying sprawled against the table and seemingly having no muscle power to put himself back together.

Bill leant in and nuzzled their faces together.

"Then I'll have to take you to heaven more often," he whispered, before drawing back and letting his eyes run from head to foot over his strung out boyfriend.

He definitely liked that look on Gustav; he liked it a lot.

"I could do that forever," he admitted and totally meant it.

Gustav just groaned.

"Then I think you would kill me," Gustav said, still not moving.

Bill grinned; he definitely didn't want to kill Gustav this early in their relationship; that would be such a waste.

"I need to go clean my teeth," he decided, since it seemed Gustav couldn't take any more and he needed fresh breath for the afternoon, "and I think you should go and try and stop David's impending mental breakdown. I'll be out in a minute."

"But what about you?" Gustav asked before he could get away. "I mean, you've definitely seen to me, but ..?"

Bill felt that fluttery feeling again; he loved the way Gustav always thought about him too.

"Oh, I'm fine, in fact I'm better than fine; I'm brilliant," he said brightly. "Think of this as a reward for being the best boyfriend in the world and as long as you let me do it again sometime, we'll call it even."

Orally fixated, that was becoming more of a definite in his head.

"Now go find David before he spontaneously combusts or something," he added.

Gustav nodded, but didn't actually move. His boyfriend's whole reaction had Bill on cloud nine; it seemed he was actually quite good at this sex stuff.

"Oh, but you might want to put your clothes back together before you go outside," he said, as he bounced off down the hallway.

He wasn't sure quite how much of Gustav's brain power he had just sucked out of Gustav's cock, so he had to make sure.

"Bill," Gustav's voice made him stop and turn back round where he saw Gustav doing just that, "I love you."

His heart all but burst and he was pretty sure his smile was brighter than a thousand watt bulb.

"I love you to," he replied, blew Gustav a kiss and then all but floated the rest of the way to his bunk where his things were.

Life was good, life was very good.

**The End**


End file.
